A conventional digger toy vehicle has a chassis, arranged on which is a rotatable seat, which is preferably fastened to a vertical tube, which is rotatably arranged on the chassis. Rigidly connected to the vertical tube is a cantilever arm of the digger, connected to which so as to be pivotable about a horizontal axis is one end section of a digger arm, which is provided with a handle, with which the digger arm is raiseable and lowerable by a person playing. The other end of the digger arm is connected to a bucket arm, which is pivotable about a horizontal axis and carries a bucket, which is also pivotable about a horizontal axis. The bucket arm extends beyond the hinged connection to the digger arm and its free end is pivotally connected to a movably mounted bar, the other end of which is fastened to a pivotable lever, which, for its part, is pivotally connected to the digger arm and with which the person playing can pivot the bucket arm and the bucket.
A person playing handles the digger with both hands, with one hand on the, preferably bracket-shaped, handle, rigidly connected to the digger arm, in order to extend the digger arm and thus the bucket arm and the bucket forwardly or to retract them, and with the other hand on the pivotable lever in order to push the bucket arm with the bucket forwards with respect to the digger arm or to retract them relative to it.
The bucket can be filled, for instance, with sand or stones, whereby a considerable torque is produced, which weighs the digger arm down towards the ground. This implies a considerable risk of injury, particularly when the person situated on the seat and further people playing lingering in the vicinity of the digger are small children. Furthermore, it can require the exertion of a considerable amount of force in order to lift the digger arm with a full bucket and to pull it back into the raised starting position in order to be able to ride with the toy vehicle, for instance to an unloading station.